The Bull That Chased The Wolf
by coffeeandcontemplationinthe80s
Summary: "Is it always like this?" She asked.- Gendry and Arya are in love but have very different futures planned. They go their separate ways, but their unfinished story brings them back together unexpectedly. Can a love sick Gendry capture Arya's wild heart? Set after the final season.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones Fanfic so please be gentle with me. It's a Gendry and Arya one with some potential Sansa with another character but undecided. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Shortlived

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

Arya spoke into the silent, bitterly cold air. Gendry laid beside her, his brow laden with sweat and he panted as he tried to catch his breath. They're lovemaking had ended several moments ago and this was the first words either of them had spoken.

"I don't know ." He said with a brazen look on his face. "None of the other women I laid with were virgins."

Arya didn't dare look him as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Gendry suddenly felt a sense of worry over her silence as he gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Arya shook her head in response.

Their lovemaking had caused her very little pain. It had the opposite effect in fact. The experience had been one of the most satisfying and pleasurable moments of her life. During her travels, she had overhears many of women from the Brothels talk of the pain that came with the first time of lying with a man. They had described the rupture of the hymen like a flood of red blood escaping the body and the pain like taking a punch to the gut. None of this had happened to Arya. Arya had suspected that hers had broken some time ago unbeknownst to her

With the meaning of her words still unclear, Gendry continued to push her for answers.

"Arya. What did you mean?"

Arya continued to ignore him as she rose and pretended to look for her clothes. Suddenly she was forced to face him as he clutched her face in his hands and she had no choice but to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me! He demanded.

Arya's grey eyes found themselves face to face with Gendry's blue ones. Her whole body felt as if it would sink into the ground from one look of those eyes.

"Now what did you mean when you said is it always like this?"

"I meant is it always so glorious. That triumphant feeling of pleasure. The comfort of being in someone's arms and the calm that passes after it's over."

Gendry released his hold on her face, pondering for a moment fr the best way to answer this question.

"I don't know Arya." He confessed. "Because I've never felt those things except with you!"

Arya's face scrunched up with confusion.

"But Gendry you were with three other women?"

"I know." He told her placing a hand gently over her face. "But they were whores and strangers. With you it's different. You're familiar. I know you."

Arya smiled at him sweetly. His words caused a wave of affection to wash over her. It was a feeling she was unused to. Brushing aside her thoughts she lunged towards Gendry. She has a strong desire for his body once more. Their lips crashed against each other hungrily and he gently pushed her back down onto the floor.

Gendry stood before Arya as she continued to use the bow and arrow, taken aback by her casual and cruel demeanor. He had just put his true feelings out there, declared his love for her and proposed a married life together. Yet all she had to say was "that's not me" and now she was back to flinging her bow and arrow. With nothing left to say and the struggled to hold back his tears becoming too much, Gendry swiftly left the crypts and left her alone. Once he was gone Arya threw her bow to the side in frustration. Grasping hold of her chest the tears she allowed to escape fell from her eyes. This wonderful man had offered her what many women could only dream of and she had refused profusely. Arya loved him of that she was certain. But she was halted by revenge. All she had lived by for the past eight years was her instincts of survival. Moving from one place to the next never calling anywhere home. The only thing that hed kept her from crumbling was her list and the knowledge that she would kill those on it. What Gendry asked for was a wife, a lady, a partner to help rule his land. Arya was none of those things and stability was not her way of life. It was best she refused him now and hurt him in the short term. Had she accepted, in the end, she would of have hurt him more when she failed to be the woman he wanted. The only thing she wished she had done was to tell him how much she loved him. But what good could come from that? Persevering through her tears, Arya retrieved her bow from the floor and continued to practice her shooting.

The air was crisp and the fear of the battle still lingered in the City of Winterfell. Gendry noticed this as he paced the forge for what would be his final visit. Following his legitimisation from the Queen, Gendry was no longer Gendry Waters 'The Blacksmith', he was Gendry Baratheon 'Lord of Storms End'. Storms End awaited his arrival and the people were ready to meet their new Lord. Gendry had spent years longing for a free and comfortable life After years of wandering the lands with no sense of belonging it felt amazing to be given a namesake and a home. However, returning to Winterfell and falling in love with Arya Stark had changed things severely. He wanted to honor his commitments to the Queen but the honor to his heart caused a dilemma. Alas, Arya had rejected his proposal. Refused his offer of a home and proved his love was unrequited. Perhaps he could find her and try to convince her? As this thought occurred to him, Gendry overheard a couple of men talking in the forge.

"Did you hear the news?" The first man asked the other. "Lady Arya Stark is gone."

"Disappeared. Where to?" The second man asked the other.

"No one knows. She up and left in the night and horse tracks were found outside the castle."

But Gendry knew where she had gone. That list still held two important names, Cersei Lannister and The Mountain both of which were very much still alive and in Kings Landing. A worry ran through his mind that he would never see the women he loved ever again. But the information made something very clear. Her journey to Kings Landing proved that all that mattered to Arya was vengeance and she obviously didn't love him. With this in mind, Gendry took one last look around the forge before heading to his horse and his new life.

A/N: I know it's short but future Chapters will be longer this is just setting the scene. Hope you enjoyed it :p Please read and review and I will continue to keep posting as quickly as I can!


	2. Chapter 2 An Unwanted Fate

A/N:Second chapter dropping a bomb shell in this one. But I promise more Gendry/Arya moments maybe even some smut if I can write one that I think is worthy :p haha enjoy!

Chapter 2 An Unwanted Fate

Six weeks have passed since the battle of Winterfell , the downfall of Cersei at Kings Landing, the murder of Daenarys which resulted in Jon being exiled back to the Wall and Bran being crowned the King of Westeros. The weeks had been long and exhausting and they were taking it's toll on Arya Stark who currently remained in Westeros with her sister and brother. But not for long, soon she would be sailing for as West as Westeros as she could get. But on the day before her ship is due to depart Arya woke up feeling weak and faint. As she got out of her bed she felt the room spin on it's side through her eyes. These feelings were unusual for Arya who was seldom sick or injured but today she felt the struggle. She put the unease her body felt down to the emotional turmoil she had faced. The battle and the downfall of Kings Landing has been draining and then yesterday they had bid goodbye to their brother for what could be forever. As Arya walked over to her bowl of water she grabbed a rag, dabbing her face with all the effort she could muster. Suddenly something else caused an unease, her stomach began to churn with a strong distaste and before she knew it she felt herself gagging from the venomous taste. Running as quickly as she could, Arya made it just in time to her chamber pot to vomit what felt like the contents of a weeks worth of food up from her stomach. The vomiting lasted a long time and after she had nothing left to throw up she was finally able to ease herself on to the bed for a moments rest. This behaviour really was unusual for Arya and she desperately hoped it would pass soon.

Sometime later, Arya had managed to get dressed in her black robes and ventured down to the hall where both Bran and Sansa were sat being served breakfast. Arya felt herself clutching the wall as she ventured her way into the room. This movement did not go unnoticed by her siblings.

"Arya are you OK?" She asked getting up from her chair.

"Yes you look rather pale. " Bran added.

"I am fine." Arya insisted. "I just need to sit…"

Her sentence went unfinished. Suddenly Arya lost her grip on the wall and slid to the ground her eyes closing shut. Sansa let out a scream as she rushed towards her sisters side shaking to wake her.

"Someone fetch Grand Maester Tarley!" She ordered to the servants that began to run around in a panic whilst one wheeled Bran over so he could be with his sisters.

"I can look for something if you like."He suggested to his sister.

"That wont help right now Bran. Please just stay with me." She begged as she clutched his hand with hers whilst holding the other over Arya's head.

Suddenly two more servants arrived followed shortly by Sam to help get Arya to her quarters so he could examine her and determine the problem. Somewhere between the walk back to her room and being placed back onto her bed Arya began to awake from her dizzy spell.

"What happened?" She asked attempting to rise from her bed. But she was pushed down by Sansa who remained sat by her side.

"No Arya. You need to stay still whilst Gran Maester Tarley examines you."

"Sansa. Just call me Sam, we know each other after all." He corrected her. "Anyway how were you feeling before you fainted Arya?"

"Erm, tired. Sick. I was sick this morning. Nauseated and exhausted and just like bloody shit!" Arya croaked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Ok. Any other problems? Have you been drinking enough water?"

As Arya was about to reply she found herself leaning over the bed and projectile vomiting on the floor. She let out a painful groan as she lay herself back down on the bed.

"I've drank plenty of water. My stomach keeps churning and I just want to be sick."

Sam gently pulled up Arya's shirt and examined her stomach. Lightly pressing a hand all around before pausing to share a concerned look with Sansa.

"Sansa may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Sansa swiftly followed him out of the bedroom and into the hall a puzzled look on her face.

Once they were in the quiet away from other's Sam approached the awkward subject he had to bring up with Sansa.

"Has Arya began flowering yet?" He asked her.

"She's 18. Of course she has." Sansa said rolling her eyes. "Why do you think she's having her monthly blood?"

Sam stumbled on his words. "Well that's what we need to determine. If Arya hasn't had this…I believe she may be pregnant."

Sansa was stunned with silence. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"That's not possible. Arya isn't interested in men let alone actually lying with a man. It must be-"

"Sansa. Back at Winterfell there were rumours about Arya spending a lot of time in the forge. She may not be your typical lady but we are all human after all."

"Well let me talk to her first and I'll get Bran to look into it. He is the three eyed raven afterall he knows and sees all. Apart from that what else is there to do?"

"Simple bed rest for a couple of days and plenty of water." He told her.

"Well Arya was planning to set sail tomorrow." Sansa informed him.

"Arya is in no state to travel. And if my suspicions are right,and she is with child she will not be travelling far for a long time."

There conversation was brought to an end, Sam finished talking with Arya before exiting the room followed by Sansa who allowed her time to sleep.

Arya awoke from a deep unsettling sleep for what felt like hours. She found once she awoke that the nausea remained and she still felt as tired as she had before. As she glanced out the window she notices that it was dark, nightfall was upon them. Arya sat up in a panic, tomorrow she was set to sail and preparations still needed to be made. From in the corner she spotted Sansa sat in a chair watching her as she rose up in bed.

"Don't even think about getting up!" She warned her. "I've placed food and water by you're bed so you've no excuse to be out of bed."

"I leave tomorrow." Arya said, Sansa noticed a tone of determination in her voice so like their father. "I need to get things arranged."

"Well you wont be going anywhere. Sam says you are in no state to travel and bed rest is required for the next couple of days. Your ship has been called off until you are well enough to travel." Sansa told her from the corner.

"What!" Arya shrieked. "That's absurd. I am perfectly fine!"

"Perfectly fine? Arya you fainted today, you scared me and Bran. You need to regain you're strength. Besides there are more important things we must discuss."

Arya looked at her bemused. "What important things? Sansa what are you talking about?"

Sansa got up at this point and walked towards the end of the bed perching on the end of it. During this part of the conversation,Sansa struggled to make eye contact with her sister.

"Arya. Have you had you're blood this month?"

Arya opened her mouth to protest that she had but she stopped herself. Until this question had been raised she had not spared one thought towards it. Arya couldn't remember the last time her monthly blood had occurred. Certainly not this month. Perhaps not long before she and Gendry had… No. She thought to herself hysterically. Yet it had not made an appearance and amongst all the chaos it was so easy to forget such a simple thing. Arya knew very well what this meant. Pregnant. Pregnant with Gendry's baby.

Arya simply shook her head in response to Sansa's question.

Sansa clutched a hand to her chest in fear and tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Bran has seen it too in a vision. But he couldn't see more than just you and the baby. So you're definitely with child. Whose the father?" She asked turning to look at Arya.

Arya remained silent.

"I know about the rumours of you spending lots of time by the forge. Who's the father Arya?" Sansa said raising her voice in frustration.

"Gendry!" Arya shrieked as tears escaped her eyes. "Gendry Waters Baratheon."

"The blacksmith?" Sansa cried a look of shock spread across her face.

"He's a Lord now." Arya corrected her.

"Did you lay with him willingly?" Sansa asked her.

Arya nodded in response as she flung herself on to her bed sobbing into her pillow. Abandoning her anger for a moment, Sansa sat beside her sister stoking her hair as she comforted her.

"I didn't even know anything was happening between you two. Will he not be pleased about this child?"

"Seven hells who knows!"Arya shrieked between sobs. "I didn't even want this baby!"

"You must go to him and tell him. You must leave for Storms End the moment you are well enough to travel." Sansa told her in a loving but firm tone.

Arya suddently shot up from her bed a mortified expression on her face and a flash of anger in her eyes.

"I can't go to Storms End. We didn't exactly depart on good terms. He asked me for my hand and I refused."

"He asked for your hand?" Sansa uttered the words in shock. "This man clearly loves you. Arya you must go to him!"

"I can't."Arya cried tears still falling from her eyes.

"Do you not return his love?" Sansa asked her.

Arya looked away from her sister. "He's a very good man. Many years ago when I was escaping from Kings Landing and I was a mere young girl he looked out for me. Kept my identity a secret when I was in danger of being caught by the Lannisters. Stopped me from doing anything reckless when I wanted to kill those I hated. More importantly when I was reunited with him at Winterfell I could still see that same man that had helped that naive girl years ago. Then when I offered my maidenhead to him he accepted and he was gentle and kind. Even when he proposed marriage and I broke his heart I wanted nothing more than to make him as happy as he deserved to be. So yes I do love him."

It was the first time that she had admitted this aloud to anyone.

Sansa grasped Arya's hand in hers pulling it close to her chest.

"Dearest sister, you have always been so like our beloved father. Worried to portray emotions scared to be vulnerable and ridiculously stubborn. Once your mind is made it is hard to change. I know you long for a life of adventure and anything but an ordinary way of living. But plans change Arya and this baby will change things. Promise me you will go to Lord Gendry and tell him about your unborn child."

"But Sansa I can't marry him. I can't be a Lady to a Lord or a wife to a man." Arya told her.

"So don't go there to accept his proposal. Go to ask him to accept you're child." Sansa urged.

Arya looked her before simply replying. "I'll think about it."

A/n: Sorry slight cliffhanger. BUT the new chapter will be added soon and is being worked on as we speak. And it WILL feature Gendry and Arya together once more! Thanks for reading please follow, fave, review :) Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited Once Again

Chapter 3 Reunited Once Again

A/N: Gendry is back in this chapter :p because they are being reunited. Hope it's a good chapter for readers :)!

Two weeks had passed and Arya despite her initial plans found herself on horseback riding beside Ser Brienne on the Kings Road heading towards Storms End. After the news of her being with child was revealed to her siblings, Sansa had finally convinced her to head towards Storms End to tell Gendry the news in her own words. However, as she had spent the best part of the last two weeks feeling violently ill, Arya's body was weak, much to her annoyance, so Bran had ordered that Brienne escort her on her journey. Arya had repeatedly argued that the protection was not necessary but as her siblings would not allow her to leave without Brienne she had begrudgingly agreed. Though Arya had to admit that she was rather fond of Brienne and her company after ten days on the road had been a blessing.  
"How are you Lady Arya. You look rather worn." Brienne remarked as they trotted along the road.  
"Fine." She insisted as she motioned a gagging sound with her mouth.  
"Lady Arya?" She asked again.  
The next moment Arya found herself leaning over her horse and projectile vomiting to the floor, during this time Brienne swung herself off her horse and lead it over to where Arya's horse stood.  
"Lady Arya nightfall is coming. Perhaps we should stop for the night." She suggested.  
"No!" Arya snapped as she retrieved a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her face. "We are less than a day away from Storms End if we continue to travel through the night we could be there by morning."  
"My Lady you are clearly feeling unwell and in your condition regular rest is important."

Arya stared at her blankly. Despite having found out she was with child two weeks ago, the news was not settled in her mind. Arya was not accustomed to having to take it easy and she was even less enthused by people's constant fussing over her pregnancy.

"Very well." She said resigning herself to rest as she prepared to get down from her horse.  
Brienne positioned herself beside the horse as she pulled herself down to the ground.  
"I don't need help!"Arya snapped as she leads her horse to the nearby patch of grass.

Brienne politely and obediently ignored Arya's resistance for her help and instead went about tying up the horses and gathering wood for a fire. A short time later, Brienne had lit a fire and Arya was lying beside it snuggled up for comfort. She noted that Arya's complexion had remained pale over the last couple of days. Brienne presumed this was due to her morning sickness as they called it. Few people knew about the younger Stark girls pregnancy and she felt honored that her King had entrusted her with such a private secret. After all, if it became common knowledge there would once again be another bastard of Winterfell or in another case a Baratheon bastard just like the child's father. As they had been sat around the fire night had begun to fall and Brienne has expected Arya to fall straight to sleep as she had looked so exhausted before, but suddenly her voice broke the silence.  
"Brienne. Can I ask you something?"  
She shifted around so she was sitting nearer to Arya. "Of course Lady Arya. What ails you?"  
"You're very much a warrior and a fighter like myself. Did you ever think of giving all that up for a home? Perhaps even a family and a husband?"  
"I don't believe I could comment on that My Lady." She confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Brienne, please. We both know what the other has been up to. You know full well that I slept with Gendry, I have the unborn bastard as proof. As for yourself, there were rumors."  
Brienne was silent following her statement.  
"Forgive me Brienne. I am not quite myself these days and that was not a kind thing to say."  
"No. Lady Arya you are not to apologize. I will answer your question." She told her. "I have never been a Lady as you know. I've fought for years and worked rigorously to be where I am now. To be a knight was always what I wanted. But at one point I found myself in love with a man and despite the feeling of love being euphoric and wonderful I also felt weak and vulnerable. But at that point had this man offered me the world I would have gladly taken it. But I don't believe he was ever really mine or that I was ever really his. So that thought was gone from my mind as quickly as it had entered. "  
By the time she had finished talking tears were silently falling from her eyes, she hastily wiped them away with her hand.  
"He didn't deserve the honor of being yours!"Arya told her firmly.

They had not spoken the name of the man but as they stared into each other's eyes they both knew whom they were referring to.

Brienne nodded before adding. "Word of advice Lady Arya. If you have a man that is willing to give you the world. Take it willingly and gladly."

Neither of them spoke again after that, instead, they both laid around the fire, Brienne staying awake to guard over Arya. Arya laid down in the grass a fur-wrapped over her for warmth. Sleep was not coming to her easily that night. Her body ached with nausea and her head was filled with thoughts of Gendry. What would happen when she came face to face with him? What would she say? How would she feel? How would he feel about their unborn child? Arya was still battling her own emotions over the situation. Naturally, women were thrilled to be pregnant. But Arya wasn't a maternal woman. She wasn't a lady. She had never dreamed of marrying a man and blessing him with sons and daughters. Yet here she was in love with a man she refused to marry and carrying a child that she hadn't longed for. Eventually, Arya managed to brush these thoughts aside long enough to fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning Arya and Brienne were on the road before the sun had barely fully risen in the sky. If their predictions were right they would be at Storms End by nightfall if not before and Arya still hadn't prepared herself to see Gendry again. After the previous evening's emotional conversation, Brienne and Arya had not spoken much since. The majority of their ride the rest of the day remained quiet. Arya didn't mind much she felt rather tired and weak, yet she continued on with determination as always.

Before they knew it they were nearing the bridge leading to the gates of Storms End, it was a grand castle with turrets by the sea. Not quite as big as Winterfell but Arya was sure that Gendry would have been happy with a shack after all these years of searching for a home. As they veered nearer to the gates, Arya began to feel weary and weak. Brienne must have sensed this for when the guards called out for identification of the two of them she steadily shouted back.  
"It is Ser Brienne of Tarr Commander Chief of the Knights of the Seven Realms and Lady Arya House of Stark. We are here on official business of his Royal Highness the King of Westeros."  
"Thank you,"Arya muttered.  
Brienne merely patted her shoulder in response.

The two guards quickly debated their request before finally raising the gates allowing them to enter into the courtyard. Once they had entered into a stone courtyard, they were helped off their horses by squires and greeted by Sir Davos who was currently working as an advisor to Gendry.  
"Ser Davos!"Arya exclaimed as she lunged her hand out to shake his. "How are you?"  
"Keeping the young Lord Baratheon in line is hard work. He seems to spend more time in his forge than with his council." Ser Davos remarked in a light-hearted tone.  
Arya smiled at his words. It was nice to hear that Gendry had remained unchanged. This gave her a bit of hope for the news she had to break.  
"Could you take Lady Arya to Lord Baratheon. She has some urgent business to attend to." Brienne announced as she gave Arya a light shove forward.  
"Of course." Davos nodded. "Will you not becoming Brienne?"  
"No. I will take the belongings to the sleeping quarters provided."  
"As you wish. Come along Lady Arya, his Lord is out in the forge as he has been for many hours." Davos said as he beckoned Arya to follow him. Arya remained silent with nerves as she swiftly followed Sir Davos through the courtyard. The sun was beginning to set but a little sunlight spread out across Storms End and in the distance the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and seagulls squawking from over the stone walls could be heard. Arya couldn't help but feel content with her surroundings. It didn't take long before Arya and Davos were in the stone end of the forge and a clanging noise was heard from all around. As they got closer, Arya could make out a familiar figure ahead. Her heart skipped a beat. He was stood with his back to them, shirtless and glistening with sweat that extenuated all his muscles. His hair remained shaven short and as he clanged his arms up in the air, Arya was reminded of those hard biceps that held her so tightly in his arms. She felt herself go light headed once again but this time it was not from morning sickness. Once they had neared him Davos all too quickly announced their arrival, sending Arya into a worried frenzy.  
"My Lord. Lady Arya Stark is here to see you."  
Arya sensed a cold reception from him, as the axe he was holding fell to the ground with an aggressive throw of the arm. Lord Davos cast Arya a nervous glance as Gendry finally turned to face them. His eyes were on Arya from the second he glanced at her, but his shaking hands and furrowed brow were clearly a sign of annoyance.  
"Lady Stark." He said in an icy tone as he bowed his head. "What brings you here?"  
"I am here on some urgent business. Private business." She croaked clearing her throat as she spoke.  
"I shall leave you alone to discuss this urgent business," Davos said in a deceptive mode as he quickly ushered himself away.  
Once alone Gendry defenses weakened slightly.  
"I am surprised to see you here. Last time I left Winterfell you were heading for Kings Landing. Well, I heard what happened there and I feared the worst." Gendry said a look of concern spreading across his face.  
"I know and I am so sorry Gendry…" Arya held out her hand to comfort him but he swatted it away.  
"What do you want Arya? After telling me you wouldn't marry me why would you possibly want to come here?"  
"Gendry I am dearly sorry for what happened between us. I never wanted to hurt you. I was trying to save you from making a mistake."  
"A mistake! So being married to me would be a mistake?" He asked her his voice raising slightly.  
Arya hated the hurt and pain she heard in his voice every time he spoke, all of which was aimed accurately at her. This made it even harder to reveal her secret to him.  
"I was protecting you Gendy. I am not what you need. Promise me on that." Arya insisted.  
"Well, I disagree. I don't think you can comment on what I want or need. None of that matters when you know you love someone."  
Arya was trying to muster up a reply, but the long day of traveling was catching up on her and she suddenly felt very tired and once again faint. She found herself leaning against the nearby wall trying to keep her head upright.  
Gendy suddenly dropped his argument as he noticed her kneeling to the side, he swiftly caught her with his arm trying to hold her up.  
"Arya?" He asked tapping her lightly. "Are you ill? You look very pale."  
"Not exactly ill." She told him as she found herself resting into his arms. "Gendry I need to tell you something. That's why I am here."  
There was silence for a moment as their eyes locked and they shared a tender look.  
"I am pregnant. And your the baby's father."  
Gendry looked at her gobsmacked before he stuttered.  
"How…"  
"Well, I think we both remember how." She said with a snigger. "Lucky me right. Reproduction on the night my maidenhead was taken."  
"I am lost for words. So your…"  
"Two months. I have seven or six months to go as the maester predicted." Arya finished his sentence.  
Gendry released his hold on her to pace by the forge, holding a hand to his face in shock. For a few moments, neither of them spoke until Arya broke the silence.  
"I am not expecting anything. I just thought you should know. Honestly, I haven't even accepted the news myself. I never wanted a child or a family. I wanted to explore the world out there beyond what I know. A child should be a blessing not…"

Gendry broke the gap between them by taking Arya in his arms with such enthusiasm that he about lifted her off the ground. She was after all rather light. As he propped her back onto the floor he pulled her lips to hers gently but quickly his hand remaining on her face.  
"Arya. You're having a child. Our child. I've always wanted a family of my own. We can have that now!"  
Arya felt her eyes sting as tears began to fall. She shook her head sadly.  
"I can't."  
"Why not. Arya, you're with child. We should get married and allow our child a proper title. I don't want our babe to be born a bastard like me." He pleaded.  
"I won't do it! I won't marry you!" Arya shouted.

Gendry released his hold on her face and slammed his hammer down on the forge in frustration.  
"Give me one good reason why you won't marry me!"  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Arya screamed.

Gendry stared at her in astonishment. This had been the first time she had admitted it to him and she was stunned to silence herself over her words. Gradually a joyful smile spread across Gendry's face and he strolled back towards Arya and kissed her. This time it was a long passionate kiss and soon their lips danced together gloriously as Arya reciprocated with as much passion and longing as he had. After what felt like an eternity they pulled away.

"So you love me and that's the reason you won't marry me?" Gendry asked her confused.  
Arya nodded dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. But I can't be the wife you deserve and need."  
"Arya I love you! You are all I would ever want for a wife!" He explained holding her firmly by the arms.  
"Gendry I can't marry you. This is a lot of change to adapt with all at once. My plans are different I no longer get to see the world instead I am preparing to be a mother. I can't cope with anything else right now." She admitted.  
Gendry let out a desolate sigh before he slowly nodded. "Ok. You love me. That's enough for now! But I promise you, Arya, I won't give up. I will ask you every week until this baby arrives if that's what it takes. I will keep asking you until you agree to be my wife."  
"Fine," Arya said impatiently as she swayed to the side with fatigue. "Can we talk about the finer details of it all after I've rested?"  
"Of course." Gendry agreed to place a sweet kiss on her forehead as he swung her into his arms so he was cradling her close to his chest. "Let's get you to you're quarters."

A/N: Hope this chapter was good! The next chapter will have some more mature material. But I just wanted to get the reunion between Gendry and Arya done! I will update soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4 Life at Storms End

Chapter 4 Life At Storms End

Arya awoke from the most satisfying sleep she'd had n weeks. As she rolled onto her side she felt the weight of Gendry arms tightened around her. Arya smiled to herself as she traced light kisses across his face. Slowly Gendry opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face as he remembered who was sharing his bed.

"Are you awake my Lord?" She asked between a yawn.  
"No M'Lady." He told her as he snuggled further into the sheets. "I shall not awaken."  
"Not even for a quick act of lovemaking?"She asked with a mischevious smile.  
"Well, now you asked," Gendry said as he gently rolled her himself on top of her and began nibbling at her lobe as she fell back into the covers with ease.  
"I do believe you have a way with your hands my Lord." She said breathlessly as a small moan left her lips.  
Gendry's hands were just making their way down to her hips when there was a sudden knock at the door, followed by the rough sound of Ser Davos's voice.  
"Ignore it." Gendry whispered to her." He'll go away soon enough."  
"Why not just answer." Arya hissed back at him.

There was no need. Following Gendry's lack of reply, Ser Davos had presumed he was not present in his room and came walking in unannounced. Arya dived under the sheets feeling mortified. Whilst Gendry stared at Ser Davos with a look of outrage.  
"What are you doing in here?" He demanded. "You can't just enter unannounced."  
"My apologies Lord Baratheon. When you didn't answer I presumed you were out in the forge. I'll meet you there. Excuse me. " Davos told him apologetically as he bowed his head to leave before quickly adding. "Good morning Lady Stark, I bid you goodbye."

As the door shut, Arya remained silent under the covers. Refusing to come out for she feared she would die from embarrassment. Gendry delicately pulled the cover up to address her.  
"Are you ok under there?" He asked as he let out a slight smirk.  
"It's not funny!" Arya said giving him a slight shove.  
"It's a little humorous," Gendy told her as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
"No, it's not!" Not only will I be referred to as the carrier of the Baratheon Bastard. But I will now be known as the whore of Storms End!" Arya complained as she buried her head in her hands. Finally coming out from the covers.  
"Don't worry about Ser Davos. As my advisor, he is sworn to secrecy and trained in being discreet. No one will know about this!" Gendry promised as he began to guide his hands back to her hips. "Now where were we?"  
Arya shoved his hands off. "I believe you were going to a meeting Lord Baratheon. Don't let me keep you!"  
With a pout on his lips, similar to a child's, Gendry reluctantly swung himself out of the bed. Arya made to follow suit but was swiftly ushered back to bed by Gendy.

"Remember what the Maester said last night. Bed rest!" He ordered.  
It was her turn to pout this time.  
"But it's boring!"She complained as she retrieved her nightgown from the bottom of the bed and forced it over her head as she spoke. "Besides I told Brienne I would spar with her."  
"Well, that's not happening!" Gendry said as a command. "I will send for Brienne though. She can keep you company for a while."  
Arya merely kicked her feet out in annoyance. Gendry laughed at her temper tantrum and swiftly kissed her goodbye as he went off to attend to his duties. When he finally arrived by the forge Davos was stood patient waiting, wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Morning Ser Davos," Gendry said cheerfully as he joined him by the forge. Davos remained frosty. It was apparent to Gendry by the look on his face that he was less than enthused by the morning's revelations. "Come on Davos. Say what you have to say."  
"It's not my place to intrude Lord Gendry. But might I recommend not sharing your bed with Lady Stark? You are both of a high ranking and have reputations to uphold. People may begin to talk."  
"There's more to it than that Davos. As my advisor, I feel it may be best I tell you."Gendry explained. Davos wavered his hand signalling for him to continue. "Arya and I love each other. She's pregnant with my child. My intentions are honourable and I have asked her to marry me. But I await a reply from her on my proposal."  
Davos wiped his hand across his forehead as he threw him a knowing look.  
"The night of the battle of the dead?"  
Gendry nodded in response.  
"So why are you and the stark girl in no hurry to marry?"He asked.  
"I think it's a lot of change all at once for her and she's very stubborn. But for now, I just want her to get settled here and enjoy life at Storms End. She'll say yes eventually." Gendry explained.

As he talked about Arya and the baby, Davos noticed that he spoke with such enthusiasm and with a joyful smile. This was the happiest he had seen him since they had arrived at Storms End over a month ago. He was happy to see this. At that moment Ser Brienne arrived to join the two of them.

"Lord Baratheon."She addressed him with a bow. "Your servant requested my presence with you, How can I help?"  
"Yes I know this may not be in your duties but no one here is aware of mine and Arya's situation," Gendry explained as he finished the last part in a whisper. "But the Maester has stated strict bed rest for a few days. This pregnancy is causing her lots of sickness ad fatigue. Please, could you sit in my quarters with her and keep an eye on her?"  
Brienne let out a slight snigger.  
"Yes, of course, my Lord. Lady Arya is very Stubborn. I shall head there now."  
"Thank you, Brienne," Gendry said as she wandered off.

Following this Davos, looked at Gendry and quickly ushered him away.  
"Well, now your Lady love is back will you please focus on your duties and attend council meetings?"  
Gendry laughed as he quickly patted him on the shoulder and allowed himself to be lead out of the forge.

Arya sat upright in her bed her arms folded across her chest in a cross manner. Lady Brienne had arrived over an hour ago to sit with her and since then they had sat in total silence. Arya was quite openly outraged by the fact Brienne has been sent to watch over her.

"I'm not a child." She had bitterly called out to Brienne on her arrival.

Brienne took her attitude with a pinch of salt. She knew from others that women with child were prone to becoming very aggravated. After an hour of silence, Brienne attempted communication.

"Perhaps we could sit by the window Lady Arya. There is a lovely view of the sea." She suggested feebly.  
"Sure,"Arya grunted in response as she made to get up. Brienne rushed over to help her. "Help me up and I shall brandish my sword at you so hard next time we spar!"  
Brienne slowly backed away as she watched Arya walk her way towards the windowsill rather lethargically. Once sat down her sullen expression loosened slightly. Brienne stood beside the windowsill and looked out at the sea in all its blue glory. Not far across the sea was her home of Tarth. The thought brought a sudden tear to her eye. Brienne hastily wiped it away.  
"What is wrong Brienne?"Arya demanded to know.  
"Nothing Lady Arya."She insisted. "Please forgive my foolishness."  
"Don't be so formal Brienne. I don't care for formalities!"She told her firmly.  
"My apologies Lady Arya. Was thinking of my home of Tarth it isn't far from here."  
"When were you last there?" She asked offering some sympathy.  
"Years," Brienne stated. "I send the odd raven to father. But there have been no visits."  
"I miss my mother and father," Arya admitted. "I wonder if they were here what they would think of me. Laying with a man out of wedlock. Carrying a bastard baby."  
Brienne shook her head fiercely.  
"I'm afraid to say that I did not know your father. But I got to know your mother Catelyn Stark was very determined and very good at seeing the good in people. I Beleive she would see past the circumstances in which your child was conceived. Besides she would look at all the good you've done. Killing the night king and saving all those people."  
"Yes, when it comes to bravery and death I face it head-on. But love. Family. Being a mother. I'm not very wise about these things."Arya said as her eyes welled up.

Brienne gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm no expert but it's the same as learning to fight I imagine. Practice. Practice. The rest well that's just instinct."

Arya acknowledged her words with a nod of the head and continued to look out to the sea view. Silence fell upon them once again until Arya suddenly said.

"Thank you, Brienne."

Brienne simply bowed her head in response and they carried on looking out the window.

After a day of meetings and time spent in the forge with the blacksmiths, Gendry had finally returned to his quarters to partake in dinner and sleep. On arrival, he found Aryacurled up by the window sill fast asleep. Creeping over on tiptoe he gently shuts the window and with great ease, he lifted her from the windowsill. She stirred slightly in his hold bt gently nestled her head onto his shoulder and slept on. Gendry smiled to himself at how beautiful she was. As he placed her onto the bed he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she tucked her into the blankets. Gendry ate alone as he watched Arya sleep. After dinner, he took to the fire to read a book until a couple of hours later. Arya suddenly woke from her deep slumber as she came paddling over in her nightgown to sit on the rug near the fire beside him.

"You shouldn't be up!"Gendry told her as she settled herself comfortably in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I've slept most of the afternoon. I'm not tired anymore." Arya said turning to look at him."How was your day?"  
"Fine. But I would rather have spent it with you."  
"Same here."Arya agreed."But Brienne's company was thoroughly enjoyable. We talked a while. Then we looked out at the sea. Thew view is rather beautiful."  
Gendry kissed her cheek as they cuddled together."Are you beginning to like Storms End M'Lady?"  
"It's bearable as are you."Arya teased.

This caused Gendry to push her back into his hold and he firmly grabbed her by the chin with his hands.  
"You are so cold, M'Lady. But I love you."  
"I love you too. If there's one thing I'm thankful for in this bizarre predicament it's that you are my child's father."Arya told him with all sincerity.

Without an answer, Gendry simply pulled her into a deep kiss before rolling her down onto the rug with him.

As Arya's bed, rest expired life became more tolerable for her at Storms End. The weeks passed by and the days were spent very pleasantly. Brienne remained at Storm's End under Bran's orders to protect Arya. She came to be Arya's main companion. In the daytime, she would engage in some light sparring if she had the energy for it. Sometimes, they would work across the pebbled beach and tocks beside the edge of the castle or simply sit and in her bedroom and talk. Gendry joined her in between meeting but most of their time was spent together in the evening. Where they would talk, read and spend hours exploring each other's bodies under the covers. Arya was shocked by how accustomed she had become to the art of lovemaking and how much she enjoyed it. How much she enjoyed it with Gendry. Despite the amount of I love you's exchanged, Arya had still refused a further two marriage proposals from Gendry. But as she was only just approaching the third month of her pregnancy, Gendry had plenty of time to turn her no into a yes. With the development of her pregnancy, the more Arya seemed to accept the new role as a mother. As her stomach began to grow and appear more rounded she had even taken to wearing simple dresses. The first-day Gendry had caught sight of her in a simple black gown his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"You look beautiful." He told her as they walked hand in hand around the pebbled beach under the security of Brienne and Davos walking behind them.  
"Oh don't talk shit," Arya said, a repulsed look across her face. "It's only because my other clothes no longer fit."  
"Well, you still look beautiful."He repeated with laughter in his voice as he spoke.  
"Will you be in a meeting all afternoon?" Arya asked him as they stopped by a collection of rocks. "I was going to stop here for a sit-down. Care to join me?"  
"I would love nothing more than to join you. But the guards have requested my presence. But dinner this evening?" He suggested with a hopeful smile.

Arya nodded as she reached up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss goodbye. With a pleasant smile on his face, Gendry hugged her goodbye and walked back up to the castle followed swiftly by Ser Davos. Brienne clung back to allow Arya some alone time. Often she would sit on these rocks in this very spot for long periods and think. Sometimes she would look out to the sea. However, as she looked out today she couldn't help but notice a small rowing boat, floating close to the shore and unoccupied.

"Brienne!"She called out."Look over there. There's a boat…"

Arya was unable to finish the sentence. The weight of a heavy body came crashing into her, sending her tumbling into the pebbles. She barely had time to register what was happening or the pain of the fall a person covered from head to toe in a black hood leapt onto Arya, holding her down by the neck with one hand as the other brandished a knife close to her stomach.

"The firstborn Baratheon sends his regards Lady Stark!" The deep rough voice of a man said in a menacing tone.

Arya was trapped. Fear washed over her as the knife remained dangerously close to her unborn child. At that moment Arya was unarmed and defenceless. Both of which were uneheard of for her. The pressure of the strangulationbegan to take hold as Arya croaked out in pain. She instinctly reached out for the nearest thing within her reah. \A large rock. With one strong swipe, the movement sent a blow to the man's head. The force of the hit sent him tottering over, long enough for Arya to catch her breath and set herself onto her feet. The hooded figure didn't stay down for long and within seconds he was firmly back on his feet. The sword brandished itself close to her body again. But before he had a chance to strik, Brieene came charging up from behind him, Catching him unaware, Brienne struck her knife into the intruder with one fatal wound. Without so much as a moment's last breath, he fell to the pebbled ground.

"Are you ok Miss Arya? You are hurt."Brienne said in a panic as she noticed the head wound.

Arya's brief adrenaline was wearing off and she was now slumped against the rock. With a weary head, she touched the side of her forehead, when she pulled her hand away she found it was covered in deep crimson blood.

"He tried to kill my baby!" Arya told her swaying on the spot slightly.

And that was the last thing she said before everything went black.

A/n: Hope this didn't disappoint. More Arya and Gendry moments coming up and we will find out who wants Arya dead. :p As usual read, review, fave and give any feedback you wish! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 I Will

**Chapter 5 I Will **

Brienne came clambering into the main hall, carrying a lightheaded Arya in her arms.

"Guards! There has been an attack." She cried out. "Someone send for a Maester! And bring Lord Baratheon! Tell him Lady Arya requires his help!"

In a quick panic, the guards began to send for Lord Gendry and the Maester. Arya meanwhile drifted in an out of consciousness as she was carried to her quarters by Gendry and a servant. Once there, Arya was delicately placed her in a bed and shortly after a Maester arrived.

"Thank you for coming so soon Maester Hawkins!" Brienne said as she addressed him.

"Where are her injuries?" Maester Hawkins demanded to know as he sat down on the bed.

"Just my hear." Arya croaked. "I was thrown from the rocks to the floor. Everything else is mere scratches and bruises."

"What about the fainting?" Brienne pointed out with a concerned look on her face.

"It will most likely be shocked." The maester informed Brienne before turning to inspect Arya's head wound. "The cut isn't too deep. It will require stitches. But as previously stated, bed rest until the dizziness wears off. Don't sleep for a few hours in case of concussion.

Brienne breathed a sigh of relief over the good diagnosis. Had anything worse had happened she would never be able to live with herself. At that moment the fierce bellow of Gendry's voice could be heard coming from down the hall. As he pushed his way through the door, a flash of worry could be seen on his face and an aggressive look of fury in his eyes. Brienne gently pushed in front of him in an attempt to calm him.

"My Lord. Please calm down. Perhaps step outside for a moment? Then I can explain what happened?"

"Is she ok?"Gendry screamed out as he tried to shove past Brienne. "Let me through!"

"I think we should go outside for a moment. Now Lord Baratheon!"A voice from behind him called.

They both turned to see Ser Davos stood in the doorway. As he stopped resisting Brienne's hold he allowed himself to be removed outside to the hallway.

"Forgive me, my Lord. But Lady Arya is in great shock and doesn't need to see you in such a state!"

Gendry's face calmed slightly. "Forgive me Brienne and Davos. I'm just very angry. Are her and the baby all right?"

"The Maester believes so. Arya has a cut to the forehead and is a little bit shook up. But they are both fine my Lord." Brienne reassured him.

"Who did this?" He demanded to know.

Brienne shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know my Lord. We were simply on the beach when out of nowhere this man approached, brandishing his sword at Arya. He knocked her down firs but she hit him with a rock. Then I'm pleased to say I killed him."

"Well done Brienne." Ser Davos congratulated her. "Do we know where he was from?"

Brienne shook her head. "Lady Arya seemed to think he was trying to harm her baby."

The three of them shared a fearful look.

"But how would this stranger know she was pregnant?"Gendry questioned.

"We will have to ask Lady Arya," Davos said simply.

"We'll ask her after the Maester is finished with her," Gendry told them. "Now excuse me I have calmed and I need to be with Arya."

Before they followed Gendy, Ser Davos and Brienne held back to talk.

"Something tells me that this is the start of grave danger Brienne."

"I fear the same myself Ser Davos."

When they had rejoined the room Arya'swound was being stitched and Gendry dutifully sat by her side and held her hand as she winced in pain from the stitches. Davos and Brienne clung back whilst the Maester did his work. When he had finished he reiterated the need for bedrest before leaving. Once they were left to the four of them, Davos quickly shut the door and they all grouped around the bed.

"Arya I know you are hurt ad feeling a bit worse for wear but to get to the bottom of whos behind this we need to know what happened." Gendry urged as his hand entwined with hers.

Arya looked across at all their worried faces. She knew she was about to confirm all their worst fears.

"Well." Arya began. "It's a bit of a blur it all happened so fast. I was sitting on the rocks when I spotted this random rowing boat, remember Brienne I called out to you…"

"Yes, Lady Arya you did." Brienne confirmed as she quickly added."The boat is being searched by the guards as we speak. Continue please Lady Arya."

"That's when the man attacked. I didn't see his face it was covered. He charged at me knocking me over that's how I hit my head." She said gesturing to her wound. "Before I had a chance to run the throttled me and held me down. His sword was against my stomach. He was sent to kill me and the baby. He knew I was with child. Then he spoke…"

"What did he say?"Gendry asked his eyes wide open with terror.

Arya's face screwed up in puzzlement. Struggling to remember."He said the firstborn Baratheon sends his regards Lady Stark. What does that even mean? Why did he want my baby?"

Arya's voice broke off as tears began to fall from her eyes. Gendry pulled her into his arms s she began to sob and wail in distress. He gently rocked her in his arms in a soothing manner until her cries softened to a slight murmur.

"The firstborn Baratheon?" Davos repeated. "It makes no sense."

"More to the point."Brienne cut in. "How did he know of her pregnancy? Only us four, Sansa, Bran and Maester Tawley knew. Westeros must have had a spy."

Gendry and Davos both looked at her as she drew to the conclusion.

"Were there any disappearances or a guard to suspect?" Gendry asked her.

Arya suddenly reappeared from Gendry's shoulder to look at them. "There was a Ser Brampton. He went missing before we left for Storms End."

The realisation hit Brienne's face and she promptly began to move to the door.

"Excuse me for a short while."

Gendry laughed at Davos and Arya shocked by Arya's sudden disappearance.

"Now let's focus on the other matter. Who in the seven hells is the firstborn Baratheon?!"Davos yelled.

"There are no other Baratheon's aren't they all dead?"Arya inquired.

"Yes as far as I'm aware!"Davos told her. "Renley had no children and as for Stanis all his son's died before or at birth."

"And all the bastards of Robert's were killed except for me," Gendry confirmed.

"We need to go to Westeros!"Arya suddenly announced. "Bran's the three-eyed raven. He will be able to look and know."

"Arya!"Gendry said in an annoyed growl "If this man was sent from Westeros to kill you don't you think going back here would be an insane idea!"

"What other choice do we have? We can't stay here either!"Arya said raising her voice slightly. "I won't remain here another day if my life and my child's life is in danger."

Gendry looked at her with a resigned sigh. He knew she was right but he couldn't risk their lives further."

"Might I weigh in on this conversation?"Ser Davos asked. They both nodded in response."Lord Baratheon, Lady Stark may have a point. Whoever was sent to kill her will not make it back to their Master to tell them. By the time they figure out that Arya and your unborn child are still alive we could be at and go from Westeros!"

Gendry looked from Davos to Arya judging bt the determination he saw in her eyes she felt this was the best plan. Gendry got up from the bed and he nervously paced around before he turned to them.

"OK. It's not the best option. But it's all we have."

Arya smiled ar him in thanks. With a sudden wave of emotion hitting her Arya decided that they needed a moment alone. Finding an excuse she abruptly ordered that Davos leave them for a moment. Once they were alone Gendry gave her a concerned look.

"Is all ok? Do you feel unwell M'Lady?"

As Arya hoisted herself back into a sitting position on the bed. She beckoned him to her side.

"Arya you're worrying me. What is it?" He begged as he placed a hand gently on her face.

"I almost lost everything today." She said sadly as tears began to fall from her eyes once again. "I never thought I wanted children. I was told I probably wouldn't be able to after all the damage to my stomach. The scars I have. But I did get pregnant. To begin with, I lashed out because I was so worried this miracle would be taken away from me. From us. I suppose that's why I have been so reluctant to marry you. Because I love you both more than anything and I couldn't bear to lose either of you."

Gendry took her face in his hands, as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You won't lose me or the baby. I won't let it happen."

"I haven't finished." Arya insisted as she dabbed her eyes slightly. "I've realised now this is what I want and where I want to be. With you and our child. I want to marry you. I want to be your wife and I want to be the mother of this child."

Gendry felt a wave of excitement and happiness hit him. So much that he wasn't ashamed to shed a few tears of joy. "You want to marry me?"

Arya nodded with a smile as she waited for his answer. Silence and tears followed.

"Well answer then!" She demanded in a slight huff.

Gendry suddenly thrust himself at her. Burying his head into her shoulders as he hugged her. Finally, he moved his head back slightly to look into her grey-blue eyes.

"Yes, Arya. Nothing would make me happier in this world than to be your husband."

Arya smiled back sweetly before she quickly added. "But I want to be married at Winterfell by the Godswood tree. Just as my mother and father did."

"Of course!" Gendry agreed. "Whatever you say, M'Lady"

"Ser Davos!" He called out.

A few seconds later Davos's head appeared from around the door and he wandered back into the room.

"Yes, Lord Baratheon."

"Send a raven to Winterfell to the Queen of the North, Lady Stark. Tell her that after we head to Westeros we will be heading to Winterfell for our wedding."

Ser Davos looked from Gendry and Arya both of which wore equally happy faces that only two people in love could have. It had been a long time since Davos had seen anyone look this way and it made him very happy to see it.

"Of course my lord and congratulations to the both of you." Ser Davos said in rejoice. "There's not a more perfect match if I do say so myself."

"Well, I suppose I could do worse." Arya joked. Gendry shoved her slightly and three of them chuckled together. The good news would be short-lived though, for Brienne quickly arrived back wearing a panicked look on her face.

"Brienne?"Arya said in a concerned tone.

As Brienne leant against the door she had a frenzied look in her eyes and she looked at all of them as she spoke. "It was Ser Brampton. He was a spy sent to kill Lady Arya. Storms End is no longer safe for you."

A/N: Hope this chapter was good :p next chapter will be along soon I'm already working on it. Usual read, review, fave and follow :p and any comments/feedback is welcome! Happy fanfiction reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Stopping On The Road

**A/N:Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for the long wait, life has been super busy! But this lockdown quarantine for Corona is giving me lots of spare time so I'm getting back into updating regularly. Please enjoy :p **

**Chapter 6 Stopping on the Road **

"Are we going to travel through the night?" Arya complained for the fifth time in the last hour.

Gendry who was sitting in front of her on a black horse rolled his eyes. Her whining and constant questions reminded him of her younger annoying self he once knew.

"How can someone so little be such a pain in my arse!"He said with a note of familiarity.

Arya who was nestled around him smiled pleasantly as she remembered his words, smiling slightly as she nestled further into her shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry Arya ."He assured her. "We will stop very soon."

They had been on the road for a week travelling late into the evenings and rising in the early hours. Roughly a day from reaching Bran, Gendry decided to stop at the next clearing to release Arya and the party from their exhaustion. Whilst on the road the young couple were guarded securely by the troops. Thus far they had passed by with no risk to Arya or the baby's safety.

"Guards." Gendry finally ordered. "Disembark from your horses. Tonight we will make camp here!"

As Gendry threw himself down from his horse , he gently reached up and pulled Arya down onto her feet. Since her dizzy spells,she had thankfully remained upright. But her pregnancy brought much exhaustion.

"Go and wait over there." He ordered guiding the horse towards a space. "I'll ensure our tent is put up immediately so you may rest."

"I can help." Arya insisted. Gendry gave her a quick look which signaled his refusal.

"I'm not an invalid!" Arya told him with a sour look on her face.

"Then you won't mind taking yourself somewhere to sit down!" Gendry said gesturing towards the corner where a fire was being started.

Arya said nothing but simply skulked off to the fire in a sulk. Davos who had been watching from the sidelines with amusement wandered over to Gendry.

"That one will keep you on your toes Lord Baratheon!"

Gendry nodded with a smirk. "Aye. She hasn't changed over the years."

"Hasn't changed?" Davos repeated perplexed. "I don't understand how you would know?"

"We knew each other years ago. After she escaped from Kings Landing we were travelling together for a while."

Davos nodded. "I see. So fate brought you two back together."

"No."Gendry said with a humorous smile. "You did."

With that they wandered off to get the tent set up. During this time a fire was set up and Brienne fetched water and food for Arya who sat beside it trying to keep warm. Brienne insisted that she keep up her strength.

"We may still require your excellent swordsmanship skills." She had informed her.

Eventually Arya was beckoned to her tent by a servant, whilst Gendry met with the guards for a debrief. Once in her tent Arya found it contained satchels of their various belongings and some blankets and pillows on the floor laid out as a bed. Feeling rather warm from the heat of the fire, Arya began to remove each item of clothing that she wore until she was sat unclothed. She had intended to dress straight into her nightgown, but the growth of her bump distracted her. Placing two hands across her stomach she waited. For what she wasn't sure. The Maester had informed her that it would be a few more weeks until she felt any movement from her unborn child. Until then Arya would feel little reassurance of his or her safety. Arya had also noticed for the first time that as her skin expanded her scars had stretched. She stroked them cautiously as if they would reopen and flood out a river of blood. In the touch of her fingertips across her skin she could still remember the moment the faceless man's waif had come up beside her disguised as an innocent nun and began suddenly stabbing at her stomach. The feel of an arm on her shoulder brought her straight back to the present moment.

"Arya are you alright?"

It was Gendry he was sitting beside her, his arms enclosing hers across her stomach.

"Are you worried about the baby?"

Arya shook her head insistently. "I was just thinking about something."

"Does it have anything to do with those scars?"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Arya said coldly as she got up to search for her nightgown. Gendry himself got up to undress, pausing as he got to his shirt.

"Will you ever tell me?"

Arya had her back turned to him. "I don't know"

Gendry threw his shirt to the floor in irritation. "Arya we are to be married. Don't you think we should know these things? We've never discussed where we were during the years we spent apart."

Arya remained silent and with her back still turned to him. Gendry must have accepted defeat for she felt the blankets on the makeshift bed tug behind her under his weight. Arya turned to find him sitting on the opposite side of the bedding his back turned to her. She instantly felt guilty. Creeping her way up to his side of the bed she wrapped her arms around him from behind his body, gently pressing a kiss to his shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered into her ear. "I can't tell you today. But I will tell you someday. I promise. All you need to know is that when I got these scars I was dead. Numb to the world. I didn't feel human. Then there was you. You brought me back to life and made me feel love that I never knew I could feel."

Gendry didn't say anything. In response he turned to face her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Quickly his desire for more overtook him and he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. Arya welcomed it with equal want dancing her tongue against his with burning desire. Within a frenzied moment, Gendry had her by the hips and was pushing her onto his lap. The movement was forceful but he carefully managed to be mindful of her small bump. The position reminded Arya of their first time together. It felt comforting and exciting. As he eagerly traced a trail of light kisses across Arya's collarbone, Gendry found the underneath other robe and swiftly pulled it off. Once her skin was free, Arya forcefully placed both his palms over her small delicate breasts. With a mischievous grin, Gendry gently teased and rubbed her nipples causing a slight moan to escape Arya's lips. Gendry planned to put her nipples into his mouth, this always drove her into a withering mess begging for release. However, an eager Arya had other plans, she quickly got up from her place on his lap whilst Gendry watched her with curiosity.

"Remove your trousers."Arya ordered in a dominant tone.

Gendry smiled at her playfully. "As you wish m'lady."

Gendry obediently removed his trousers and then his undergarments. His large manhood was hard and ready to take her. They both shared a hungry look. Gently placing herself on top of his lap she positioned herself above his penis and with an immediate force Gendry had pushed himself inside her. Arya let out an initial gasp. Despite the numerous amount of times they had engaged in sex , Arya was still caught of guard by the wonderful sensation of his initial thrust within her. Moving at a steady pace they entwined themselves around each other. Gendry gently nuzzled at her neck whilst Arya dragged her nails into his back. This gave Gendry this incentive he needed to thrust harder into her. Before she knew it, Arya was feeling that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach as she reached that peak moment. Finally, she released her orgasm, crying out with pleasure as she threw her head back. Encouraged by her sounds Gendry was able to find his own release. He groaned out ,shouting her name and spilling his seed within her with one final thrust. They both stayed entwined for a few moments, breathless and heads placed firmly together.

"I was right." Arya whispered with a giggle. "It is always like this."

Gendry looked at her with a smirk as he sweetly kissed her forehead that tasted salty from the beads of sweat formed there. After a few moments, Gendry pulled her off his lap and into the bed. Settling down into the blankets , Gendry placed himself behind her and tucked them into the bed. Within moments they were cuddled together and fast asleep.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait! Please read fave and review! :)**


End file.
